transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
It Isn't An EDC Party Till Someone Is Arrested
Downtown Guardian City - Crescent Island The bright spires and super-scrapers of Guardian City reach towards the sun like a growing child reaching for its father. State of the art condominium and apartment buildings house the vast army of soldiers, engineers, technicians, and staff that work on the island, as well as the community that has grown around the base: stores, restaurants, venues, museums. Beautiful parks break up the blocks, some featuring strange and alien flora from distant planets, gifts from the Galactic Assembly. Eddie Garcia climbs out of the cockpit of the Starhawk and melts some hearts. Eddie Garcia's apartment has been decorated and prepared for the perfect party: that is, everything has been precisely planned for. The music is a mix of alt country for Talia, some Japanese DJs from the late 2020's for the ninja, even some Nebulan post punk and some Billboard hits from around the time Rush would have still been on Earth. A lot of attention to detail for a supposed ladies man cocky maverick. Eddie himself is in the kitchen, rearranging beers from light to dark. Aramasu Hikage arrives at the appartment for the party carrying a cooler with some imported beers and some harder stuff. "Somebody ordered a ninja for his party?" When the door opens open, a colorful bevy of beauties enters. Pink, Red, Green, Blue, Golden Glitter... there's about two dozen of them in all. None of them have EDC clearance of any kind. Some of the may even be Wanted in various sectors for various things. Regardless, they all are hot and scantily clad and definitely looking more like they belong dancing on poles somewhere than invading this party. Eventually, the reason they all are here shows up as well, walking into the apartment, wearing a huge smile on his face and a pair of Too Cool Sunglasses. "DID YOU MISS ME?!" Various EDC guests start showing up- the flightcrews of the Firehawk, Starhawk, and Sparrow, lots of familiar faces... Probably a few Briars- there's like 19 of them, right? Velum is finally back in full form, cybernetics back in place and all healed up thanks to today's amazing medicine. She was a bit surprised to be invited to Eddie's party, not exactly the sort people would be buddy buddy enough to invite over, but she accepts happily and makes sure to arrive on time. "Guess this is the one.." She mutters to herself outside Eddie's apartment door, dressed in casual attire of jeans, tanktop, and leather jacket. There wasn't any indication of bringing your own beer, but she still has case of human safe Nebulan liquor under an arm while knocking. Once inside she smiles at his apartment, setting alcohol on a table or in his hands if Eddie comes to accept it. "Nice little place you've got here, Eddie. Hope you don't mind me bringing some stuff from home. Figured you guys would wanna try something a little different." ..And then Rush comes in with a whole slew of barely dressed alien women, something draws a hard roll of her eyes and a soft 'ugh' while keeping away from him. She doesn't wanna punch him yet until she's good and liquored up. Not far from Eddies apartment, a red skinned Nebulon navigates the streets, avoiding what little people are out. Captis has to admit to himself that Earth is a nice place, and the humans have done well here. However he doesn't dwell on such thoughts as he's here on business, and that means having your head on a swivel. Olympics in town, and a lot of scum bags think they can come in and take advantage of people. Well, time for a few of those scum bags to find out the error of that theory tonight (who would have thought they'd hang around together). Captis continues to move, following the directions given by a local who spotted his primary target heading into an apartment with some company. You show up for meetings early; you show up for parties just fashionably late enough to not be the first one. That's how these things work. Or at least how they work for her. So it's not until after there's been long enough for at least few other people to arrive at Eddie's apartment before Talia ambles in herself. "Hoo boy, looks like y'all got this a swingin' already." It might be good that she wasn't here for Rush's cocky entrance, really. Eddie Garcia is all smiles as people arrive, accepting drinks and taking them to the kitchen. He takes the bottle from Velum: "Thanks for coming, Major! And thanks for this, it'll be great!" Right around then, a lot of hot alien club kids pour into the apartment. "Er...hey! Welcome?" And then he figures it out. "Oh, hey Rush! Thanks for coming, man." Aramasu Hikage grabs a Hoegaarden and waves at Velum and spots what he thinks is a bit of Rush's hair in sea of alien flesh. Meh I will say hi a bit later. Eddie Garcia laughs at Aramasu and grabs a beer. "I have been waiting my whole life to say I ordered a ninja for a party, sir." "This party sucks." The Rush doesn't take any drink offered to him, because on the inside of his leather jacket is a pocket. A pocket that has a flask in it. Which he pulls out and pops the top off of. "You gotta' get yourself one of these. It never empties. Don't ask me how it works, because I have no clue. But it is awesome. Got it in the Gallifrey System." He guzzles some of whatever orange and bubbling liquid and closes the lid. "Don't you worry, The Rush invited a few friendly bodies to help you out with this shindig." At least some familiar faces start to show up, namely Talia who earns a smile and a nod from Velum from across the room while snatching up one of the beers Eddie is lining up all nice and neat. Hikage seems to be the first to greet her however, which earns the ninja her company for the moment. "Hikage, good to see you again. How've you been?" She steps up to hang near him while others begin to fill up the apartment, trying at least mingle a little. She isn't great with parties, okay? Flipping cap off with metal thumb and catching it in her other hand, Velum takes a swig of her drink and glances back to Eddie, grinning when she speaks up, "You make it sound like he's gonna be doing party tricks or something. ..If he has any, of course." As for Rush she just scoffs under her breath. "Don't be an ass, Roosevelt." Reaching the apartment building, Captis finds it is not hard to realise which one it is. Given the record for his current target, the appearance of several alien women heading to the building is a dead give away. Indeed Captis stops a group as they are about to enter, and smiles as he recognises one of them, "Ahh Miriss, still running the credit chit cloning scam on your clients?" This elicits a predicted response as the alien considers bolting. Holding a photo up, Captis simply states, "Where?" and is promptly given directions to Eddies apartment, and then he lets Miriss and her companions bolt (he notes to catch up to them later). And so ends the stream of alien ladies arriving as word soon spreads that the party has a guest along that a lot of people would rather avoid (and for once this doesn't mean The Rush). Aramasu Hikage smiles at Talia "Likewise McKinley-san. Yes I am doing good. Looking forward to the sharpshooting event at the Olympics. Getting some practice in with the good old Daikyu." He sips his Belgian beer "What about yourself?" Talia McKinley for the record is wearing a country shirt and denim skirt instead of her flight suit, but she's hard to miss thanks to the everpresent cowboy hat she wears. When Rush disses the party drinks and pulls his own from his jacket she just rolls her eyes a bit and strolls over to join Velum, giving the nebulan a pat on the shoulder. "Good to see yer up and about enough to enjoy a good beer or two again." She then turns to smirk at Hikage, making a 'gun' gesture with one hand. "Y'all might have some compatition fer that, iffen Ah don't get stuck on patrol or something that night." Eddie Garcia laughs through the party sucking comment, and sips his beer. "I'll stick with this for now, Rush. Maybe later." At that point, a an older North West song starts playing. "Oh hey! This would've...You would've still been planetside when this album dropped, right? She flows a lot different than her dad did, but I've still always liked her. Especially the early stuff." Aramasu Hikage nods at Velum "Glad to see you are up and about. Specially after those heroics on Nebulos. Quite a gamble you took but happy it ended well for you. I have been doing good. Practicing a bit with my bow." He turns to Talia "No pressure but I am going for my second gold medal in sharpshooting." Velum beams as Talia approaches. "You and me both. Feeling good as new, though. Think I would've got crazy if I was holed up in that hospital bed any longer." Eyes turn to Hikage mid-sip, his comment making her rub the back of her neck. "Glad it ended well, too. In hindsight it seemed stupid to go rushing into it like that, but.. Well, had to be done and I probably wouldn't have done it any other way." Shoulders roll in a light shrug and she looks up over to Eddie a moment to ask through the crowd. "Hey Eddie. Far be it from me to not enjoy a party, but what's te get together for anyway?" Eddie Garcia gives Velum a huge grin. "What's it for? Are you kidding? The Olympics are in full swing, we fought a bunch of robot bugs and space bugs over Mars, a few weeks ago we ran off some Sweeps...Heck, you possessed a robot god or whatever that was! I'll drink to that." And so he does! "I'm gonna' be honest. I barely even listen to her. Her ass, man? Come on. Why would you wanna' mess that up by singing?" The Rush is all about chattering about artists from the old days. Though he says one thing, the way his head is bopping to the music is clearly showing just how well he knows the song. He kind of barely pays attention to anyone else, even cybernetically enhanced exes or cowgirls or whatever are not making his night right now. He's got one alien chick on his lap and one massaging his shoulders. And he still hasn't taken off his shades. BOSS. Quickly reaching the apartment, Captis pulls out his particle rifle (http://youtu.be/QAIigNcwYLc?t=26s) switching it to stun, after all this ones record doesn't suggest the need for excessive force (though possibly a desire if he's as annoying as the record suggests). With having had a steady stream of arrivals for a while, the door is nicely left open (a bonus, since avoids kicking it in). Making his way into the apartment, Captis does a very quick survey of the place, moving only as far in as he has to in order to get a bead on Rush. There's the sound of his weapon powering up (though the music may drown this out for anyone not familiar with the tech) and then he's moving swiftly in towards Rush, the gun coming up to cover him, "Everyone stay calm please. Franklin Stanford Roosevelt you are hereby under arrest, come quietly, or there will be... trouble." Talia McKinley missed the giant wannabe god thing, but that doesn't stop her from cracking open a beer for herself. "Good as reason as any for a part." She starts to take a chug, but pauses as a new face strides into the apartment and promptly proclaims his intent to arrest 'Rush'. She pauses only a moment before muttering a "Why am Ah not surprised..." and finishing the rest of her beer. The Rush is clearly in the middle of talking to some alien chick, since Eddie has decided to wander off and talk to cybernetic kind-of exes and what not. The moment he has a particle rifle aimed at him is the only time that he decides to stop talking to the alien chick. One of them anyway. Maybe it's the Golden Glitter one. It takes him a long moment to turn his head back towards the likes of Captis and he simply raises his eyebrows above his sunglasses. "Eh." The Rush doesn't seem too worried. Maybe because he's always got a plan. Maybe because he's surrounded by people that have to protect him lest they get fired. Or maybe because he knows a few things that this 'officer' doesn't know. "What is that, the four series?" The Rush makes a so-so motion with one hand. "I've always been partial to the later models myself. But I gotta' give you credit for rockin' a classic. Ballsy." He grins and gets more comfortable, leaning back in his seat and pulling the laptop alien chick in tighter. "But I ain't goin' nowhere. And any of the people in here, minus my Hotourage, will be glad to tell you why." Beam. Eddie Garcia makes a face when Captis makes his entrance. Not to say that Eddie is a momma's boy who knows all of his mom's important friends, but Eddie is a momma's boy who knows all of his mom's important friends. "Err...Hi. Lt. Eddie Garcia, this is my place." He picks up a very solumn looking photo of him and his moter, both in dress uniform. It it a very cold picture. "This is a picture of me on my desk to prove my place of residence? I...don't recognize you, sir. Could I see a badge that doesn't also shoot death blossoms?" Velum smirks. "Good point. Well then, can't argue with that. To victory, everyone!" She clinks bottles with whoever is near her and tips it back to steal a mouthful. She's about to speak further, but a familiar sound hits her ear through the music and she instantly tenses up, able to feel hair on the back of her neck rise. Yep, shit's about to get real. The moment eyes spy that hint of red going through the crowd and a rifle raising up when Captis reaches Rush, Velum moves into action. Giant metal hand reaches into her jacket and produces an intimidatingly large gun (http://tinyurl.com/qays2u9) from the hidden holster, perfect size for the hand that grips it and aims it right at Captis when taking a step forward. "Tch, and I thought today would be hassle free.." She grouses under her breath. "Under what authority do you work for to be claiming Rush's arrest?" She demands, expression hard as she cocks the gun, not playing around. "He's been cleared of all charges and works for us now. You have no reason to be here." Eddie Garcia nods at Velum's gun. "Admittedly more effective than a framed photo. I would have one of those, but, you know." Hair toss. "I'm a pilot." He shoots a grin at an alien girl he's been eying since she arrived. "A...starfighter pilot. In space. Like Rush." The Rush, meanwhile, begins making out with the nearest alien chick. Y'know, the one Eddie is trying to chat up. Because that's how he do. Y'know, while others handle this. "I'm a pilot and I carry at least two sidearms and a rifle, your argument is invalid," Talia asides to Eddie, spoiling his moment. She's watching the exchange, but Velum has things hopefully in hand. Not to mention she is the ranking officer here, even if off duty. Well, this party seems to have an interesting crowd, and Captis thought the worst he'd have to fend off was drunken alien 'ladies'. So, the targets taking it calm. Interesting, and he has some hired help, including one who uses a rank of some form. That could be annoying if the local authorities have been bribed by the target. Then Captis finds a fellow Nebulon pointing a gun at him. Well this certainly is a more interesting take down than he expected, however at least no running. Keeping his gun trained on Rush, Captis comments first to Rush, "Oh, the later models have such a dumb power drain issue, and this ones customised. Now why don't you be a good little scum bag and put some handcuffs on. And I don't mean on the girl there." To Eddie he remarks, "Don't worry, not here for you, here for this guy." Talia earns at least a tiny smirk as she has her priorities straight. Without looking at her, and thus not getting a clear look (though the voice sounds a little familiar... meh Nebulon accents must be very similar), "Under the authority of my bounty hunters licence with the Assembly of Worlds. No idea what you mean by charges dropped, this guy has a warrant out for him from Sateda, so he's heading back there to face justice." Aramasu Hikage blinks and has flashbacks at Trent and Faris chatting up girls. Ahhh good old Faris. Know for his spectacular feats as a pilot and womanizer. Think he did the president's wife too. Or was that boy-toy relationship? Whatever. He watches the events unfold for now. No stress. Too crowded to get in the middle. Eddie Garcia stands corrected by Talia. "She's also armed, and a pilot. But still, armed is the keyword. Also that guy is a ninja from an alternate reality." He points a thumb at Aramasu. "So...Assembly of Worlds notwithstanding, but you should really probably go." He sips his beer. "Man, its my party and I'm the only guy not armed." He points at Rush. "Do you have a gun?" He points at Captis. "Do you want a beer?" Talia McKinley laughs faintly at Eddie. "Not like Ah brought my rifle with -now-." Nevermind she does have a small emergency pistol tucked away in a boot, just in case. But Velum already has a gun out, Hikage probably doesn't -need- a weapon to be dangerous, so no need to get her own dander up yet. Velum looks ready to rip Rush's head off when she sees him not taking this the least bit serious, and even moreso when she hears he has a freaking bounty! "Rush, what the /hell/ did you do this time?" She growls at him through clenched teeth, eyes on him only a moment before turning back to the other Neb, though head nudges just a little to Hikage. "Hikage, look up this warrant he's talking about." Back to Captis. "As for you, I don't give a damn who you are, you're not taking him without my say so. So lower your weapon and--" Velum pauses suddenly, a look of surprise and realization on her face before she squints and asks slowly. "..Captis?" Wait, she knows him? Aramasu Hikage sets his beer down and walks over to Captis to look at the warrant and tries to figure a way out of this that does not imply him getting physically involved. He does not like to show off for nothing. Well at least the party has a decent host it seems, though Captis is a little surprised as he's never been offered a drink in the middle of a bust. Ninja from an alternate universe... Captis is sure there's a bounty for some individuals from other universes, he'll have to look into that sometime. As for the offer though, "I'll have to pass, working and all that" Till this point Captis has kept his gaze solidly on Rush, only viewing others when they come into his peripheral view (it's a talent born of many busts, keep the eye on the target, everything else is secondary). However when he hears his name, and from the familiar voice, his head turns to get a good look at Velum. An eyebrow raises, "Velum? Well... fancy meeting you here." He turns his focus back to the target while musing, "Well... at least I know you won't miss if it comes to it." After a moment he asks, "I was sure I heard you were working for the Earth military?" Wait, that would mean... oh frak it all to high hell. Aramasu Hikage nods warrant is valid and for a second he ponders pulling a 'Lethal Weapon' move on Captis but the rifle makes it alot trickier than a pistol. "Warrant is valid but something is off. We could probably file an appeal and get everything sorted out." "Sedeta? I don't remember being in Sedet? ohhhhh! That was the Drunken Otherwordly Disconduct right? What did I blow up again?" The Rush has come up for air long enough to ask that question. In the midst of the chatter between EDC and Captis, The Rush rises to his feet and moves off towards the radio or whatever because he's sure it has been modified to accept cassette tapes and proceeds to jam in a cassette. Immediately, there's something old school and delicious playing from the speakers of this party: http://youtu.be/KOqk_q4NLLI As he jams out to this a bit, he turns around and reaches up to pull his sunglasses down, waggling his eyebrows at Captis and flashing a big ol' grin. "Read it and bounce." He snaps his fingers and one of the alien chicks tosses the old school wallet badge towards Captis. Y'know, the kind that when flipped open makes Franklin Stanford Roosevelt and official EDC officer: Lieutenant. "Unfortunately," Talia remarks, mostly just to rain on Rush's parade a bit while getting herself another drink. "That would explain why I'm at an EDC party, you know." Velum muses and eases her stance. "And that's Major Velum now. Heh, didn't figure you'd take up bounty work. Military didn't work out in the end?" Surprisingly Velum holsters her gun and nods as Hikage validates her suspicions. "Well then, we'll have to take this to Faireborn or Momesa, try and figure it out. "In the mean time he's staying with us." Attention turns to Rush a moment despite still talking to Captis, fixing the man with a steely glare. "And I'll be sure to keep an eye on him until then so he doesn't get in more trouble. Isn't that right, Roosevelt?" Catching the wallet, Captis opens it up, raising an eyebrow he comments, "You have got to be kidding me." However while he would assume the badge was a forgery under normal circumstances, Velum pretty much confirms it. With a sign he tosses the wallet back to the female, looks at her for a moment, and tosses handcuffs after them, "Unless you're also EDC, stick those on, you're wanted on Parisian 4." Yes, his memory is that good for the trash of the galaxy. A few aliens have already left by this point. Buzzkill huh. However as he doesn't think the female is a flight risk, and given the crown he holsters his own gun. Looking at his fellow Nebulon, "Not many Nebulons were breaking regs once the trouble hit with the Cons, so not a lot of work for a military cop. A heck of a lot more scum out in the universe needing brought to justice." A brief glance is given to Rush, "Though some find interesting ways to escape justice." Talia McKinley takes a chug of her beer as she leans back against a wall, resting her right heel against it to brace herself. Adjusts her hat with the other hand. "Trust me, some of us are still tryin' to make sense of it too." The Rush is making out with the only alien chick that's not wanted. So he just kind of takes a few moments before he looks up and over at Captis or whatever. "Uh. Yesh. Right no trouble." He gives a dismissive wave/salute and then motions for Captis to vacate the premises. Bringing down everybody's buzz. "I hear yah." Velum nods to Captis, though snorts at the mention of Rush and glances back to Talia still acting cool. "We're gonna need to get a straight answer someday on why Marissa hired him." Yes, she's saying that while he's in the room. No, she doesn't care. Regarding Captis again, Velum takes a swig of the beer she had hadn't put down and rubs chin after. "But if you're a bounty hunter now.. Hm. You know, we always need new faces. If you're interested I can speak to some people to get you a contract. Plenty of Headmasters and the like with the Cons that probably have a nice price on them by now." Afterwards she sighs at Rush's antics and pinches the bridge between her eyes. "Roosevelt, can you act serious for even five minutes?" Aramasu Hikage goes back to his beer and feels a bit...pranksterish but will hold for now. "Well good news is everybody is alive and safe. And Rush...seriously. I do not mind classic rock. I just mind BAD classic rock." Aramasu Hikage walks over to Velum and mutters something. Aramasu Hikage mutters to Velum, "... asking... you... defense mighty quickly given... or going... the... of..." Combat: Aramasu Hikage sets his defense level to Protected. Talia McKinley raises a brow at Velum. "Hire the bounty hunter?" Rubs her chin for a moment. "... Could have his uses." Pausing for the moment at the music, Captis has to remark, "Pretty sure this music is criminal... or should be." With the females either gone, or reluctantly putting on the handcuffs (down Rush) and waiting to be taken off for transport to Parisian 4, Captis relaxes enough to continue speaking with Velum, "Your EDC in the habit of recruiting petty criminals?" He emphasises the word petty, "As for work, well I think I can get behind bringing Decepticons and their allies to face justice." Not least for the events on Nebulos. "Mmhm." Velum smirks at Talia and takes anoter swig, but nearly spits it out when Hikage whispers something to her, the woman's eyes wide untilk they narrow to slits at the ninja. "Don't be an ass, Hikage." She growls and huffs. "Would've done the same for any of you. Besides, I'm acting head here. Someone's gotta keep you all out of trouble." He's damn lucky she doesn't clock him, though if he keeps going she just might. As for Captis she shakes her head. "I have no idea. I didn't even know about it. ..We'll straighten him out, though." A glance to Rush. "...I hope." Yeah, good luck with that. Aramasu Hikage raises his hands in mock surrender and backs away from Velum "Yes mam." He chukles a bit and takes another sip of his beer and looks for better music among what is available. "I've seen his history, good luck to you with straightening him out." Captis would love to be a fly on the wall for the conversation where Velum finds out why the EDC hired Rush, cause Captis is sure the humans had a better reputation than that. http://youtu.be/T3553DGF71g -=< Aramasu Hikage has just looked at you >=- Aramasu Hikage shrugs at Captis "Meh that is what high command is for. Sorting paperwork. We sort out the people or bodies depending." He looks at the guy who is slightly taller than him. "The EDC always has use for devoted specialized personnel." He offers his hand "Aramasu Hikage. Nice to meet you." Talia McKinley pffs. "As long as he keeps his hands to himself." She shoots Rush a look at that, then goes back to downing the end of her current beer. Taking the hand offered by Hikage, Captis gives it a shake (as he learned to do when researching Earth, he is however glad this was a hand shake and not a hi-five as they seem a little odd as a greeting, "Captis." Yes, one name, cause that's all you need right? Or the writers were just being lazy. He gives Talia a glance, "Oh I'm not the one you should be worried about keeping my hands to myself. Now one of the ladies that left is a different story, has a third hand you don't get to see, used it on a few of your people to swipe their wallets." Captis would have stopped her, but at the time he thought this was the normal sort of place the likes of Rush would hide out in. "Don't worry though, she'll have to stay on planet to take advantage of her gains, and her race has a specific pheromone that is easy to track." Talia McKinley snorts at Captis. Bobs her head in Rush's direction. "I was talking about -him-." "Ahh, in that case I'd keep your valuables very secure." Captis wouldn't trust Rush as far as he could throw the whole apartment complex. Velum eventually polishes off the last of her beer and tosses it in the recycling, giving a nod to everyone. "Well then, this has been... interesting. I'm heading out for a smoke, but I'll be back." Velum smoking? Rare. This must have been a seriously interesting night. Or stressful. Let's go with stressful. Moving past Captis, she gives the Neb a strong pat on the shoulder and a smirk. "Good to see you're still alive, Captis. Will be interesting to see you out on the field once we get you set up with us. And stop in sometime, we've gotta catch up. Been too long." With that said she straightens leather jacket and hooks thumbs in her pockets, strolling out of the apartment to go hang outside for a little bit. As Velum heads out, so Captis gives a nod to Talia and Hikage, "If you'll excuse me, I best be moving before your hired perp there gets any ideas about the lady in handcuffs." Yes, he just suggested that Rush may have a dirty mind. As he heads out with a prisoner in tow, he remarks to Velum as he passes her smoking outside, "Next time lets not meet when I'm trying to arrest someone. It's a terrible habit to get into."